50 gravi: Ryuichi and Eiri Yuki
by Never-chan
Summary: «Ryu∙Eiri» For the LiveJournal community 50gravi. He was the singer, he was the writer. Their professions were practically linked, too bad love wasn't as easy. [yaoi]
1. Peering Blue Eyes

The Welcome

Yo! So it's my first _posted_ yaoi/shounen-ai for all the world to see, fabby-lola I was getting sick of writing straightness over and over. Ne, heterosexual-ism is too overrated! (Three cheers for bisexuals!) Enough of the authoress, I bet you're wondering why you're here? No, ah well I'll tell you anyways

The answer is because you a) either stumbled upon this by accident and quickly plan to backtrack and hightail as soon as you can or…

b) You are a fellow Eiri/Ryuichi fan in arms… yes you read right. EIRI YUKI X RYUICHI SAKUMA, bitches. Read it and weep.

With that said, this beautiful fanfiction will be a collection of 50 challenges, received at the lovely Live Journal community: 50gravi. So if you're interested check it out, it's dedicated to gravitation only.

Another note, this is of course posted in my journal (my homepage on the profile if you must know) and if you're curious for more of my rambles of such and possibly work that isn't posted here, feel free to check it out. Right, enough of self advertisement - enjoy.

PS – this was supposed to be my first posted yaoi story but I didn't have it up in time. (My LeeNaru fic was the first yaoi I did)

Oh yeah one more _very _**important **note. The story as a whole is rated T, but each theme is treated as its own and this rated differently. Keep this in mind when reading and I'll say what not and who for which theme and so forth.

* * *

**Warnings:** **Rated M**

Theme: pulse #3

_He watched him from afar, always in the shadows not known and never suspected. _

He didn't know how this started, walking innocently down the street only to bump into _him. _The man was rude of course, but for some strange reason he crept into his heart and left an everlasting impression. One that made him hungry for more.

_He watched from behind random buildings, peeking around corners and scaling walls to peer through smudged windows. _

To say he was a little obsessed couldn't even cover it all as he breathed heavily after a long run from _his _apartment all the way back to NG Records. Always he would be doubled over from the unprepared bout of physical exertion, having been _almost_ caught yet again.

_He watched from the darkness of his bedroom. Despite the day having come to a close, his mind still wandered to him, thinking of what he could possibly be doing right now after hours. _

He lay in the bed tangled in sweat stained sheets, fingers running up and down his shaft in quick movements panting in longing as his mind clouded with images of his affection as he had walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He desperately wondered what it would be like to run his fingers down that lean chest.

_Time goes on, and now he watched from beside close friends, having had to make a few new ones just to get closer – a daring move on his part, but well worth it. _

Hearing _his_ name for the first time, had his heart soaring as he stored the information away in he labeled corner of his mind, for _precious _things. He didn't plan to ever forget it until he died.

_He watched from across the room as to when the party started to the very end. _

Watching _him_ mingle with others, if not unwillingly as the blonde beside him smiled kindly though his eyes saying otherwise. Frowning as he turned back to the refreshments table the brunette sighed, if only he could be standing there beside him.

_Watching him run out of the party suddenly and onto the balcony in alarm, he didn't know what to do – but like every other time, decided to follow. _

Looking over his shoulder to see no one else following, the brunette bit his lip before sneaking out after him. He had zoned out after a while, and had missed the possible ordeal that would force his love to run out like he did, but he wouldn't fail him again, as he stuck close to the shadows behind the human sized shrubs

_He watched from two feet away, wishing to come closer and embrace him but bound by reality._

"You can come out now – I know you're there" _his _voice was unlike anything he had heard before, strong and masculine but it provided security as well and at times, say now for instance, could bare a menacing tone.

He stayed silent, his breathing hitched as he pushed himself up against the building wall as if hoping he could mold into it and simply disappear.

Hearing his irritated growl had his pulse race with anticipation – so many scenes had gone through his mind on what would happen if he was found out… but he doubted it would end with him moaning beneath his stalk-ee obsession.

"Who the hell are you anyways! I've know for a while now you've been watching me – partly why I had Tohma Seguchi throw this party together, I _knew_ you would come" his voice was dangerous and yet it only appealed to the stranger in the shadows more

"You can't hide"

It was a fact more than anything else and silence followed afterwards. The brunette thought that the other had left, but then again he knew better. Someone like _him _would never give up easily.

-

_The bushes were pushed aside gruffly followed by a grunt of annoyance as a body soon emerged in the meter clearing (of space) between the bushes and the wall. He watched from an arms length distance, with shocked blue eyes_

Looking at the man before him, Eiri Yuki sighed. The one thought on his mind, _shit._

"Ryuichi Sakuma, aren't you?" asked the blonde and the man, still pushed up against the wall by his own will nodded fearfully. It was likely that he didn't ever expect to be found out, and he probably wouldn't have if he was stalking anyone other than Eiri Yuki.

Eiri smirked ruefully, "Well you _already _know who I am – but in case you don't, cause you were too busy feeling yourself up, I'm Eiri Yuki" he spoke in a demeaning way, crude as always but it gave him the desired effect as he watched the man, nine years his senior, before him blush.

"I-I'm sorry"

"No you're not – if I hadn't said anything, you would have followed me the next day and the one after that and so on. Face it, you're obsessed with me – I bet you have wet dreams at night or something sick like that" sneered the author, only causing the rock star to turn redder, though he also seemed to gain some composure as well

"It's not like that!" cried Ryuichi and Eiri raised a brow, taking a step closer as he pushed the brunette against the wall, pinning his hands above his head their faces mere inches apart

"Oh really then tell me what do you do when you go home late at night after watching me change out of my clothes in front of the window?"

He was being baited and Ryuichi knew this, but still he fell into his trap like always – though this time both hunter and prey were present.

"You did that on purpose?" whispered Ryuichi his face contorting his hurt and Eiri frowned

"What – you think I wouldn't give my _fans _a good show" so cruel, his eyes, his voice, his face. Everything

"I-I'm not your fan"

A snort was his reply, but the matter wasn't touched on anymore than that, "Whatever – so are you going to tell me why you've been following me already? I'm not a very patient man… but you knew that already too didn't you?"

Silence followed, something the blonde didn't like as he shoved his knee between the brunette's legs in hope to knee him and force him to talk – but stopped, as felt the all too familiar presence of another man's hard on. If he was shocked, he didn't show otherwise but the sadistic smirk on thinned lips said something else. "_So_ you really are _like that" _

As suspected, the 31-year-old tried to turn his head away but Eiri had other plans, as his one free hand grasped his chin forcing him to keep eye contact with him, "Do I make you hot and bothered Sakuma-san?"

Blue eyes flashed angrily, and Eiri found it oddly pleasing "Why do you state obvious _facts _Yuki-san, I thought you were smarter than that" he spat

Golden gaze hardened as they pierced their victim mercilessly, venom seeping through every pore in his body, "Like you're one to talk 'genius' besides what kind of stalker are you, being so careless not to mention being _mean _to me"

"Just leave me alone"

The defeat in his weary tone alarmed Eiri for some reason. He didn't know why but it didn't bode well and it made him frustrated – which was absurd seeing he usually just beat the crap out of his stalkers, much less actually engaged in conversation with them. And even rarely did he ever play with them, like he had been doing with the brunette for months now. But for some reason, knowing somewhere those vivid blue eyes – the only identification of his stalker he knew of at the time, were watching him – it was exciting.

"No, I don't think I will" hissed the blonde as he ground his hips into the idol's to prove a point, though the shock on his prey's face was more than pleasing, when he found he wasn't the only one turned on by the situation at hand

"Y-you"

"No shit" grumbled Eiri, though he was amused none the less. Of course he didn't expect to have his body turn on him so soon, but still. At least they wouldn't be dancing around the bush anymore.

"I – I don't understand what you want from me" trembled Ryuichi as he resisted shuddering, the close proximity of the blonde against him was beginning to have its toll on him, as the urge to just turn him over and throw him against the wall was building with each second standing here with him. It showed in his eyes as well, the desire, the lust, the passion.

And Seduction got its hold on both of them; the blonde dipped his head lower to catch firm pink lips within his own. _His_ mouth quickly devouring the other, as their bodies rocked as one. Lanky limbs tangled around the author who supported his own weight against the wall with one hand, the other fondling the disheveled brunette in demeaning, yet erotic ways and Ryuichi gasped as he felt the tug on his belt loop.

"If you try to stop me I'll kill you" hissed the blonde dangerously, anyone else would have shit themselves but to the lead singer of Nittle Grasper, it was cloud nine.

The answer to all his sadistic fantasies

"E-Eiri-san" was the moan that followed afterwards as leather and silk dropped the ground, the wind nipped at Ryuichi's bare legs causing gooseflesh to rise. Arms still wrapped around the blonde's neck while he arched his body against him in longingly.

Eiri smirked, "Who said you could call me by my first name?"

Blue eyes twinkled in challenge, "I did, and if you object I'll kill you"

No more was said as a slow smile spread onto the author's face as he trapped his prey in his net, pinning him against the wall once more as he turned him around ever so slowly. Ryuichi said nothing but took his punishment in silence, despite the wandering hands, the sound of a zipper, the grunt, and the moan that followed afterwards as he was slowly pushed into. He bit his lip, throwing his head back where Eiri waited catching his mouth in a vigorous kiss as they became one in the shadows.

_Through half lidded eyes, smoldered with desire he stood beside his obsession. A smile of contentment on his face, curiosity diminished – for he already knew all the answers. He no longer found that he needed to watch. _

(End)


	2. Uses of a Hair Tie

**Rated G**

Theme: Hair tie #39

Hair ties are good for lots of things, Ryuichi muses.

When he wakes up in the morning and has untamable bed hair that even hairspray or gel won't fix, the answer to his problems is a simple hair tie.

When Kuma-chan wants to dress up on a particular day, Ryuichi will use a hair tie to style his ears so Kumagoro will feel pretty.

When Ryuichi has rehearsal, and his bangs are hanging in his face cause he let it grow too long again (which Noriko constantly scolds him for.) he won't want to go through another excruciating three hours in the make up department, so just pulls out a hair tie.

When he can't focus because his mind it too clouded with thoughts of a certain blonde, Ryuichi sometimes does laps at Tohma-kun's place. He always pulls his hair up with a trusty hair tie so he can see straight when he's swimming and doesn't crash into any walls.

Not only that but a hair tie is a rather fashionable form of a bracelet if you want to carry around extras, like Ryuichi does cause he finds himself always in need of them.

Yes, there are lots of uses for a hair tie that many seem to over look due to the simplicity of it all.

But most of all Ryuichi likes his precious hair ties, because a novelist by the name of Eiri Yuki gave them to him.


End file.
